A conventional horizontal axis wind turbine harnesses the energy of wind and converts the energy to a form of mechanical energy. The mechanical energy may further be converted to electrical energy based on the application for which the wind turbine is used. The force of wind is highly unpredictable in terms of direction, magnitude, and consistency. Consequently, the force of wind may be inadequate to generate sufficient electrical energy from the wind turbine and meet the requirements of a user. Hence, there is a need for generating electrical energy from more than one source of energy to meet the requirements of the user.
Moreover, there has been little or no effort in the direction of interconnecting two or more wind turbines operatively to produce additional electrical energy and enabling them to follow a wind direction. A single wind turbine is typically used for producing electrical energy, without association with other wind turbines. Wind turbines are typically spaced apart in terms of distance and used in windy areas to produce electrical energy. This singular usage of the wind turbine leads to a limited production of electrical energy, which is again insufficient to meet the requirements of the user.
Therefore, in addition to combining various sources of energy such as wind energy, solar energy, etc., for generating electrical energy, there is a need for interconnecting multiple wind turbines to produce additional electrical energy from changing wind directions.
Furthermore, solar devices provided in wind turbines for generating electrical energy from solar energy, are often exposed to dust and other light attenuating particles, which reduce their efficiency. This leads to a decrease in efficiency of conversion of solar energy into electrical energy by the solar devices.
Hence, there is an unmet but unresolved need for a hybrid horizontal axis energy apparatus that harnesses multiple sources of energy for generating electrical energy and that can be interconnected to additional apparatuses to produce additional electrical energy. Furthermore, there is a need for preventing build up of light attenuating particles, for example, dust, on solar devices provided in the hybrid horizontal axis energy apparatus to increase their efficiency.